


The Queen's English

by Jen



Series: Blood and Biscuits: The Spike and Giles Chronicles [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen/pseuds/Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during BtVS S4, during Spike's sojourn with Giles; written for the open_on_sunday challenge "work" and written on Labor Day 2009. This piece was the inspiration for "Blood and Biscuits: The Spike and Giles Chronicles."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen's English

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Queen's English   
> Setting: BtVS4, during Spike's sojourn with Giles  
> Disclaimer: Still not mine, still no money.   
> Note: Happy Labor Day! ;)

“I’m bored,” Spike groused. “Let’s have a chat, eh?” he asked hopefully.

Giles removed his glasses. “Spike, what would we find to talk about? Please, now -- I have some important reading to do.” He gestured to the table. “There are some nice puzzle collections. How about a crossword?”

Spike rolled his eyes but picked up the nearest book.

The quiet lasted exactly ten seconds. “Hey, Rupes – what’s another word for 'work'? Five letters.”

Giles sighed. “'Labor'.”

“Hello? L-A-B-O-U-R. I said five letters, not six.”

“'Labor' _is_ five letters here.”

“You’re joking. Bloody colonials.”

The conversation that followed filled the afternoon.


End file.
